


"Heat"

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ship: Marinette and Adrien </p><p>Description: When our Hero's Cat and Bug tendencies get the best of them in the season of spring. (Hehehe this is why I should not have my phone or computer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my kittens ;D

As Ladybug and Chat Noir swung from rooftop to rooftop, Chat couldn't help but notice how beautiful his lady looked in the moonlight. Her hair glistened as a stray strand of her signature ponytail fell loose. It bounced as they raced across roof top to roof top. After stumbling a few times and falling off a roof (twice) she had finally stopped and had a look of concern plastered to her face. 

 

"Chat? You seem... Distracted." She noted. 

He nodded dazed. She suddenly smelled heavenly to him. 

"My lady, might I ask. Did you wear perfume or something today because at the moment your scent is intoxicating to my senses." 

He stepped forward and took her hand. As she looked at him a little baffled at his words but not so much his action.

 

He rubbed small circles around her hand as she looked him. 

"No... I didn't do anything but work in the bakery and go to school today. It's a Thursday anyway. And I don't own a drop of perfume Chat."

 

He hummed. And pulled her to him and buried his face into her neck. Smelling her, her scent overwhelmed him from this close proximity and it intoxicated him in every way. And he nuzzled his head into her neck in a silent ask to be pet. 

She had taken up petting him when they sat together on a couch, a chair. Even if she was on his lap. And he liked it. He purred for her and it relieved her stress.

 

It was a good mix for them as a couple. And soon after his asking she pulled them to the middle of the roof and sat them down right there pulled his head into her lap as she sat criss cross and pet him. He purred loudly, louder than normal at this touch. Usually it was quiet and happy. But this sounded desperate and needed. She had pulled her hand back and he immediately frowned and nuzzled his head into her stomach lightly.

 

She looked at him and understanding what he wanted she continued to pet him. As he slightly purred / yowled into the night. They stayed like that for a while and soon there miraculous beeped signaling the end of their pleasant night / patrol. 

She sighed and pulled him up after his protest to say there. 

"But my lady that felt utterly amazing! Why must we stop?" 

She looked at him and smiled lightly. 

"Chat, did you go near catnip again? I haven't hear you purr like that sense you go your hands on catnip last winter." 

The tease in her voice was obvious and he crossed his arms. 

"No my lady it just felt really good today. I just want to hug you or rub against your side right now."

 

She Sighed and be beckoned him. 

His tail flicked in the air. Raised height as he followed her. She had jumped to the next building to get home before her miraculous ran out. He followed wanting to spend time with her tonight even if they had school tomorrow.

 

When they had finally reached her house Ladybug or should he say Marinette released her transformation as he did the same. Palgg and Tikki shot away from their respective owners to each other and flew to the other side of the room into a small doll house the two had constructed for them to "Live in" when there were at Marinette's house. They had a different one at his own house hiding in his rooms closet. 

 

He gazed dreamily at her hoping for more petting and maybe even a few kisses on her bed. And man was that smell intoxicating every sense at that point. He wondered how she had managed that.

-POV SWITCH MARINETTE-

She looked across to Adrian he was staring at her with that love struck look In his eyes again. She got that look too as he'd told her before. 

"Come on kitty. Come up to the bed with me. I'll pet you some more." She'd become to him as she spoke then went and plopped down on her bed.

 

He perked up instantly and sprinted the short distance to her bed and rolled onto it in a flash, loosing his shoes in the process. He rubbed all over her. Her sides, he nuzzled her face with his, he pulled her on top of him and nuzzled her neck again as they lauded on her bed. Her petting his head and he nuzzled her neck continuing to inhale her scent.

They soon began to kiss. Softly at first. On the lips, a kiss to the forehead, one to her neck that slowly came to be kisses all down her body. And then her shirt was gone. And she laid under him in only bra and her pants. 

"Adrien..." She sighed. He kissed from her neck down to her tummy. And all the way to the high waist where her pants were neatly gripping her hips. 

He slowly inched them down kissing lower and lower. Almost having them to her pelvis by the time Palgg and Tikki flew out from there small home. 

"We've got to have a talk." Was Palgg's first words. 

That immediately got there attention. Adrien pulled her pants back up to her hips and she fumbled for her shirt back. While he still held his weight over her. 

They were completely unembarrassed. Not in the slightest. They had been used to the two popping up at the most inconvenient of times when they two were doing something suggestive. Being 17 now the two had a lot of experience with this kind of interruption.

 

Plagg looked pointedly at Adrian with a look that said "Get off the girl. She is probably uncomfortable." He only rolled over pulled her on top of his own body and he laid his head back on a pillow and she leaned her head on his chest as she traced circles on his wrist. 

"What's up Plagg, Tikki? Why do we need to talk about?"

 

Plagg went pail. "Um well... first off. Me and tikki um..." 

Tikki chose then to jump in. "This idiot here can't get the words out so I will. You both know about your cat and Bug tendances correct?" 

Then nodded. 

"So you realize that you also have certain seasons in where you can reproduce. Correct?" 

She almost fell off the bed at Tikki's bluntness. 

"Whaa?!?!" 

She looked at Adrien. He looked at her. They looked at the two waiting eyes that watched her reaction carefully. 

"Wait... is that why Mari smells like heaven right now?" 

She looked at the two awaiting an answer.

"Is that why he yowled at my petting? And why his tail went so high up in the air? Or why he can't let me go right now?" 

The two nodded. 

"Exactly."

 

The two flew away so fast it looked as if they had been burnt. 

 

Herself to her desk chair and Adrien to the opposite wall.

"So me grabbing at marinette before was me... in heat? Needing to reproduce?!?!?" Adrien yelped the statement at the two. 

Tikki nodded. 

"Pretty much Adrien. Sorry for not warning you sooner. But this happens about every three months." 

 

She looked across the room to meet his eyes. 

His where wide orbs. 

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Don't believe. Not gonna believe it. Can't belive it. " He said slowly shrinking down to the floor.

 

Her own panic began after seeing Adrien begin to freak out. 

 

“Oh yeah nope. Nope nope. Tikki how come you never told us? Plagg?”

 

The too looked at each other then shrugged. 

“Didn't seem important at the time.” Was the only answer they would receive from a nonchalant Tikki.

 

Adrien stood up. 

 

“Tomorrow. Doing this tomorrow.” 

 

He looked over to her and smiled weakly. Then walked over, leaned down and pecked her cheek lightly. 

 

“Plagg, transform me!” 

 

Chat Noir stood in front of her and gave a light slate before jumping out her now opened window. 

 

She watched him as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop away from her.

 

-NEXT DAY-

 

When Marinette had woken up that Friday morning, she knew her day would be long and awkward for herself and Adrien. The moment she stepped into class the two when a dark red as he walked towards her. 

This topic would be today's daily interruption for them and there sorce of them being scared to kiss one another on the school grounds. 

 

She smiled weakly at him as she hugged him tightly and pecked his cheek with a small, but sweet kiss. And pulled him to their seats.

"We'll talk about it at lunch okay?" 

 

Was the only thing she said to him in place of his strangled looks to her lips and his constant ich he seemed to have when he was close enough to smell her hair.

 

There teacher walked in and time began to prolong itself all the way to their lunch break. 

When the time had finally come for the "Talk" they had decided to go to a nice park just around the corner from the school with a bag full of two sandwiches, fruit, and one too many baked goods.

 

They had decided in a spot next to a tree that would continue to be there go to spot for meetings and important life changing discussions. 

The sun was not yet in full force seeing it was almost summer in Paris and the would have a good month left of the sweet sunlight.

 

-ADRIEN POV SWITCH-

When they had finally sat down after Marinette had pulled him around the park for their perfect spot he felt relived. 

The bag packed full of snacks and bakery goods sat in front of him as Marinette dished out the food between them. 

He waited till she was done before taking a large bite of a apple.

 

She faltered. He watched as she dug her nails I to her arm. 

"I... Why were you so against it Adrien...?" She looked up at him, right into his eyes. They pleaded with him. 

He gulped loudly as he dropped his apple to the side. And then he watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"I mean i get that were only 17 and most people would be ashamed of us so young and doing this but... did you not want to do it because of me? My imperfect body? Or do you just not like me and you feel obligated to date me because I'm Ladybug and your Chat? And, And...." 

Her voice stopped as he pulled her to his chest. Completely ignoring that they were in a public place he kissed her and he held her tightly. 

"Oh my beautiful bugaboo. That's not the reason at all. None of them are. They never will be."

 

She turned so her body was hugging his and that her head was on his shoulder. He leaned back and let her lay on him. 

"Bugaboo, I love you. I love your body and everything about it. Your hair, your eyes, your wonderful freckles, and how you always smell like the one thing I crave at that time. I love you as you are and not just because your ladybug. I love the you behind the mask. And I love the masked you all the same. The reason I why I was unsure is because..." Here he faltered. He was looking for the right words as not to hurt her.

 

"Scared. What if you accidentally get pregnant? Or your parents forbid me from coming around ever again? Or my Dad completely disproves if you do become pregnant and he pulls me out of school and refuses to let me see you again? I...." He stopped once again. His voice going to just above a whisper.

"I couldn't lose you. I don't want to do that to you. Put you in that position of possibly having a child at the end of high school..."

 

He watched as she pushed herself up and looked down at him. Her tears now gone, a smile adorning her face. 

"I don't care Adrien. I love you more then the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're going to get married... and one day have kids too. I love you and if we start a few years early... That's okay with me."

Her eyes sparkled, and in that moment he knew in his soul she would be okay if anything happened. He would be okay. They could do it.

 

He pulled her face down to his in a fast messy motion and began to kiss her as hard and as strongly as he could. She melted at his touch matching his intensity.

Their lips molded together like clay but where as delicate as glass. 

His hands roamed her back and her's twisted strands of hair and pulled on them. Each tug was rewarded with him kissing her harder and after a while it yielded him opening his mouth to her. 

He had gotten her to moan low and beautifully when an alarm blared off next them.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

It was his watch. It was meant to remind him of when they would need to get back to school grounds. And that time would be right now.

 

He groaned, annoyed. 

"Can we just skip the rest of today? Plan instead?" 

She looked at him slightly dazed, her lips swollen from there kissing, her shirt ruffled and half a pinktail ready to fall out. 

"Yeah. I'm okay with that idea. Your house?"

 

He nodded. And helped her up. 

"But first, we head to the pharmacy around the block, and get some supplies for our little exploration we have planned." He winked at her and watched as any skin showing around her neck up went beat red. 

"You're paying for it then." 

He smiled like he normally would as Chat Noir did. 

"But of course my lady!"

 

They had walked around the corner from the park after packing their uneaten lunch up to a local pharmacy that sold products to minors. (I'm guessing citizenship is 18 there too¿ it might be 16¿¿¿) 

The shop was small. A counter to one side where a woman in a lab coat was rummaging around in some bins looking for something for a man at the counter. 

The rows where neat and all sanitary products were kept in the back isle by a wall of knock off makeup.

 

The served the shelves for a box that was smaller than his own fist but held almost 65 condoms inside for $4.63. Then he watched as Marinette circled the aisle and grabbed a pill bottle from a shelf neat by. It was "plan B" for them. 

"Adrien I need to run to the bathroom real quick, do you mind paying and I'll meet you out front?" 

He nodded. 

"I won't be far Bugaboo. Bench across the street. " 

She nodded and pecked his lips.

 

-MARINETTE'S POV-

She watch as her boyfriend walk to the counter before slipping into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. 

She needed a moment to breath.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And find a way to stuff a pregnancy test between her boobs with out heading into the bathroom twice and causing suspicion.

 

Before heading back to the last aisle and grabbing two test. You never could be too careful. And headed to the front counter where the woman in the lab coat stood filing her nails.

 

She placed the 2 test on the counter and pulled out a ten any payed the fee of $7.89, And ran back to the back isle. The woman had barely spared her a glance before she rung her up and wished her a nice day in the flattest voice possible.

She reached the back isle and bent down jamming the small boxes between her boobs and re arranging her shirt before turning to leave the store.

 

When she stepped outside, Adrien was where he promised he would be across the street waiting for her. 

"Ready to get this party started?" He said. A goofy grin plastered across his face.

 

She nodded and took his hand as he lead her down the streets leading to his house. 

-TIME SKIP IN ADRIEN’S ROOM-

 

Marinette looked at Adrien who was now digging through his closet -walk in closet- to find something for her he had promised would make the day all the better. 

After a few more minutes of this he came away from the closet holding a box up proudly. 

"Ta da! It's meant for your birthday... but I thought it'd be better for right now." 

It was a clothing store box.

He handed her the box. And pointed to the bathroom. 

"Try it on!"

He sounded so excited to her. How could she say no? 

After a moment she headed to the bathroom and brought the box and her bag. As soon as she was sure it had been locked she pulled her shirt off and grabbed the two text out from between her boobs and stuffed them into her bag. 

Then she went over to the box and opened it.

 

5 minutes later she strutted out of the bathroom back in her normal clothing. A grin plastered to her face.

"So what's your plan you naughty kitty?" She smiled, trying to bring out her best seductive voice. 

He smiled back at her. 

"This." He leapt to her and swept her off her feet and continued to carry her bridal style up the stairs to his bed. Then dropped her onto the bed. 

"Stay right here." 

She nodded and waited for him. Lust already clouded her mind.

 

When he returned he had the bag from the pharmacy. He pulled out the box and dropped them on the nightstand, scanning the directions quickly then jumping on to the bed next to her.

 

"Be prepared my lady!-" he spoke, his voice reaching a wiser that he had to lean right next to her and speak I to her ear for her to hear."For I'll make you scream my name yet." 

She shivered in pleasure at the thought. 

In an equally quiet voice she whispered back- "Be my guest."

 

He rolled her over and kept talking to her as he slowly let his hands climb around her body, under her shirt, on top of her bra. Never dipping below her shorts. "Oh my lady, I'll pound you into this bed so hard and you'll scream my name so loud all of Paris can hear it." 

He then dipped his lips onto her neck.

 

Slowly he teased the skin there. Half biting, never fully committing to it. 

She soon stretched her hands out and started to play with his hair like she had earlier. 

After pulling a few strands of his hair he bit down on her neck. Hard. A low moan escaped her lips and he kept the pressure up on the spot.

Soon there was a light blood flow from the spot. He licked the blood away which in turn caused a louder moan from her lips. More ecstatic. More alive.

 

He bit her again, this time on the other shoulder. Just as hard, leaving another mark. Then again, and again. Till love bits covered her body any she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was pulling at his hair so hard now she might have pulled a few strands out. Not that it would matter. Just as long as he kept up the biting.

 

Then he stopped. She whimpered. Surprise crossed the back of her mind that she could make such a sound. 

He hand stuck his hand under her shirt and was now groping her left best with his hand. Squeezing it tightly then letting it go. 

"Adrienn~" Her voice betrayed her need for him to take her shirt off. 

"Take it off. Please. Oh my god Adrien please." 

He smirked and slipped the shirt over her head and then she was grabbing at his and helping him pull it off.

 

Then she worked on getting his pants off next. It was a simple task. 

They left her's on for later exploring. He soon continued to grope her breast in the flimsy red and black dotted bra that he had gifted to her. It covered next to nothing and that was okay with her for now.

 

Soon he had ripped the bra off and she lay under him in only her pants and underwear, him in even less. 

Her face was red at the fact he was playing with her breast right then. 

Soon enough she forgot the fact and let the actions happen as they would.

 

He continued to squeeze one breast roughly as he took the other and sucked at the nimple and bite it lightly. Soon he switched over and all she could feel was pleasure. Heat flowing through her body. It was building at her core. Becoming harder to ignore every moment they went on.

 

"Adrien please. Take me already!" She had finally Cried out after the foreplay had started to become too much for her to handle. 

He smiled. "Whatever you wish princess." 

He moved his hands from her breasts to the elastic of her pants and pulled them off and flung them away.

 

He slipped his face down to meet her panties and bit them with his teeth and pulled them down. Then pulled them away as she helped take off his own.

 

She almost choked at seeing his member. To her it was huge. How that would fit in her small opening would elude her till the deed would have been done.He started to rub the area right above her opening. Her back arched and a moan left her lips. Louder this time. 

"Come on princess! You can be louder than that!" 

He encouraged her. She would have to slap him for that later. 

The feeling flew through her core. As he took his other hand and stroked her entrance. A strangled whine flew from her lips.

 

"Oh princesses~ Let's play a game shall we?" She nodded because at that point it was the only action she could manage.

 

"How ever many fingers I can stick in you, you get to do something new to me when it's your turn? Sound fair? " She nodded.

 

Soon enough he had pulled his hands away from gently stroking her and began to run them along her stomach again. His other hand lifted her back up so that she was closer to his body and he let his fingers rub over her entrance once again.

Her body twitched and the heat at her core strengthened even more as she felt his hand run down to her entrance. 

"You ready for our game my lady?" 

She moaned louder than before as he stroked her again. 

"I'll take that as a yes then!"

 

He made a big show to her half lidded eyes of him taking his pointer finger and slowly extending it, then even slower he brought it to her entrance. 

He stroked her with the finger till she had begun to be him to put it in. 

Then all at once it was jammed roughly up her entrance. 

A low shriek / moan left her lips as he pulled it out. 

Then he pulled another figure out this time and shoved them both in. 

The pain blossomed in her core as he roughly shoved in a third, then a fourth finger. And then he was pulling them all in and out in harsh pent up motions that caused her body to tremble and shake.

 

Then he stopped the motions. Stopped pulling them in and out. Stopped everything at once. 

He brought his lips to her ear and as he nibbled and kissed her he spoke softly. 

"Now, my lady I get to truly enter you."

 

He pulled away and went to the bedside and slipped the box open. 

Out of the box came a condoms. She watched as he ripped the packaging off the small item and threw it to the side. 

"No my lady your turn to do something fun." 

She pulled her body up to face him. Pulling her hands to cover her chest. 

She felt slightly embarrassed at this point and very bashful. 

"Wh-What do you want me to do A-Adrien?" She stuttered and tripped over her words as she watched the boy she was in love with pull her exposed body next to his.

He brought his lips back to her ear. 

"Anything you'd like my bugaboo."

 

She shivered at his words then in an act of braveness, she pushed the boy to the bed and sat on top of his legs. She pulled the condom from his hand and promptly grabbed his member. 

She first rubbed the tip of it. Her finger massaging it till she heard a low groan out of the boy. When she was satisfied she brought her face down and licked the length of it. 

This was rewarded by a loud moan of pleasure. 

"Oh-h Go-od Ma-arinett-tte. Do it-t again-n."

 

This plea for her, reassured her that she was doing this right. 

After a few more time of licking around and up and down the area, she had finally decided she wanted to ride. 

She pulled the condom out that Adrien had set aside earlier and slipped it agonizingly slowly over his member. 

"So kitty, you ready for a good time?" 

He nodded. 

"Remember to let me adjust." 

He nodding again. 

"Of course my lady. But after that don't think you're off the hook. I'll pound you down into the bed yet." 

The Sentence needed no punctuation as he flipped her over so she was under him.

 

She was about to come up with a retort when the first slam into her body came. A strangled yelp escaped her lips as he slid his member deeper into her shaft. 

She wiggled her hips to adjust to the new item between her legs. It hurt her. 

Her entrance screamed with the effort to stay spread open. 

After another minute her pain faded to pure pleasure. 

She nodded her head as he reached under her torso to hold her body closer to his and soon she had her legs wrapped around his waist as he drilled into her.

 

In and out the motion never stopped. And with each thrust into her the heat at her core grew, and the pulsing of her blood drew louder in her ears. Till soon enough she heard a moan and she felt a slight trickle of something fall from between her legs and rush into her core. She moaned at the feeling of it.

Then Adrien pulled out of her and slipped the condom off and threw it to the garbage on the far side of his bed. 

He pulled her close to his chest and rubbed circles on her back as they continued to kiss more passion filled and light then the hungry kisses that had shared earlier.

 

“Was that fun my lady?”

 

She nodded her head lightly then leaned her face into his chest. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.

 

“Let's just stay like this for little while okay?” 

In response to her request he pulled her closer to him and just held onto her.


	2. lord look at my shit writeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why

I've gone back and re-read this and am now realizeing how this was total fan service no one asked for and good god my writeing was shitttttt. If I get around to editing it I'll fix it up if not, hope yall enjoyed but lord I will probably never make a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Their will be a sequel chapter so watch out for that


End file.
